


Over the Horizon

by Taedae



Series: Otayuri Week 2020 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, OtaYuri Week 2020, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae
Summary: Otabek just smiled more, though, before their arms coiled around each other. Yura's a death grip behind Otabek's neck, pleading to never be let go. Otabek's a soothing cradle across Yura's back, promising forever and beyond. The flickering lights bled through his closed lids, lightning exploding in the dark. But when they pulled back and pried their eyes open, the only thing in Yura's vision was his saviour in leather.--Otabek gives a press conference while Yura reflects on the man he loves and worries about what lies ahead for them. But Otabek is observant and knows Yura well; he's planned for this. And has a special surprise up his sleeve, just for Yura.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Otayuri Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Over the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts), [Jojo1112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo1112/gifts), [KailynMei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynMei/gifts).



> **Beta Readers:** [Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free), [Kailyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynMei), [Aurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurucite)
> 
>  ** _Otayuri week 2020, Day Six: Future_**  
>  I gift this piece to Venom, Jojo, and Kailyn because they are the reasons I've stayed in the realm of fandom content/creation. I almost gave up and abandoned everything more than once, but it has been their constant encouragement (and our silly banter) over the last two years that has motivated me to keep trying. Thank you 💕

Bittersweet. The tang lingered on Yura's tongue as Otabek crossed the stage and stood at the podium. Cameras flashed, voices called out; the end of an era.

A man of few words, yet his speech dripped with passion. It wasn't the kind of sickly saccharine dribble that poured from Viktor's lips, nor the honey-coated ramblings Yuri drizzled over the microphone. It certainly wasn't the burning fervour Yura would have seared into the hearts and minds of the world. No. Instead, it churned from deep within Otabek's gut, bubbling to the surface so leisurely, those caught in the cauldron would boil unknowingly. All but Yura because he bore witness to the bowels of that man's soul again and again.

He was the flame cradling Otabek's steel.

When Otabek bowed his head and left the stage, Yura sucked in a shaky breath. When had he started crying? He pawed at his eyes, trying to brush away the evidence. But his partner was already in front of him, bestowing him with that tender smile that was just for him.

“Fuck you.”

Otabek just smiled more, though, before their arms coiled around each other. Yura's a death grip behind Otabek's neck, pleading to never be let go. Otabek's a soothing cradle across Yura's back, promising forever and beyond. The flickering lights bled through his closed lids, lightning exploding in the dark. But when they pulled back and pried their eyes open, the only thing in Yura's vision was his saviour in leather.

“I love you, too,” Otabek whispered.

“If you really loved me, you wouldn't leave me with Viktor.”

“Weren't you listening?”

“Of course n-not,” Yura choked. “I don't want to accept it!”

Otabek chuckled and pressed his forehead against Yura's, a bear to a feline. His hands cupped Yura's cheeks, the warmth burning Yura's skin as he murmured, “I'm your new coach.”

For a moment, Yura's heart stopped, and the world disappeared. Silence engulfed them. Then everything came slamming back into existence, and Yura crumbled in his fiancé's embrace. Tears renewed, Otabek's shirt was stained by liquid relief and joy.

Maybe Otabek's retirement wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor and Otabek planned this as a special surprise for Yura. Because of course, Yura loves nothing more than dramatic reveals, so why not surprise him with one, too? 💕 But the real question is, how much actual skate training will they get done with Otabek as Yura's coach? 😏 Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you want ask me questions, chat about the newest stories/chapters, or even just want to have a place to connect with other people in the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom, you are more than welcome to join me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/mFvK4hW)! You can also reach me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea) and [tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com/).


End file.
